The invention relates to a method for operating an installation for dividing up slaughtered poultry or parts thereof in a number of processing stations located along a transport track and to an installation for dividing up slaughtered poultry or parts thereof comprising a number of operating stations arranged along a transport track for the latter.
Installations for dividing up carcasses or carcass parts of slaughtered poultry in a number of consecutive processing stations are known. The obvious aim of this processing is to achieve an optimum production result by choosing the most favourable dividing method for birds or poultry parts having a certain weight or a certain shape, this being possible by allowing the birds to pass certain processing stations while not allowing it to pass others. Of course, one depends totally upon the predictability and the promises made by the supplier of the birds in respect of weight and shape of the birds delivered. If a delivered batch of birds includes birds whose weight and shape do not correspond to the predictions or expectations these birds are nevertheless processed in the manner set and chosen for this batch and the result obtained will then not be optimal.
The invention has the object of overcoming this drawback.